


A New Bed

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Experiment AU [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Experimentation, F/M, Fluff, Het, Humanstuck, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Science Experiments, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed doesn't understand what a bed is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Bed

Thornstriker never though she would see Bloodshed look so confused, but there he was. But she supposed it was to be expected. Since she had agreed with Doctor Shockwave to cohabitate with Bloodshed, they had been moved into one of the apartment-like setups in the facility. A laundry room, a kitchen, and a bathroom, all private for her to use. Then there was the huge living/play room, designed much like an enclosure would be. Less private, with a television and a computer set up for her and plenty of room for Bloodshed to exercise and mess around it where they could both be observed cohabitating. 

And then there was the bedroom.

It was a huge room with a huge bed, as well as a dresser, some side tables, and a couple of bookshelves. And this room was what was causing poor Bloodshed to look completely lost.

Because she had agreed to... mother his children, Shockwave insisted they become more comfortable around each other. Her especially. So they were supposed to share a bed and sleep next to each other. Until both of them were ready to start having sex.

So when night time came around, she had Bloodshed follow her into the bedroom so they could go to sleep. As she started to get dressed into her pajamas, he had moved to sleep on the floor with a warm blanket he had taken from the couch. But she stopped him, pulling him back up to his feet and towards the bed. Even after explaining to him how to sleep in the bid, he just stood there, confused and unsure.

She let out a small sigh. She had to get him into bed with her; she certainly wasn't going to let him take the floor like some sort of... animal.

"Bloodshed..." She moved to crawl into bed, still holding onto his hand. "Come on. Sleep here. With me."

He just stared at her.

She scooted over, pushing off the covers to reveal the soft cotton sheets. Then she let go of his hand to pat on the spot. "Come on. It's time to go to sleep."

He nodded, only to start moving to sleep on the floor again.

"No, Bloodshed-" She took his hand again. "Sleep on the bed. Okay?"

He glanced at the sheets before looking to her again. What even was this thing? It was... soft. And squishy. And it made weird noises whenever Thornstriker shuffled around on it. Nothing like the warm grass they would have for him to rest and roll around in. It didn't smell like it either. It smelled like... kind of how Thornstriker smelled sometime. Nice. But it was still weird.

But he didn't want to make her mad. She wanted to sleep next to him. And since he was her mate, they had to sleep near each other. He had to protect her, in case someone came in. In case someone wanted to hurt her or take her away from him again.

Slowly, cautiously, he moved onto the bed. He nearly jumped back when it creaked, but Thornstriker just held his hand and gave him a gentle smile.

"It's all right, Bloodshed, it always makes that noise."

He didn't reply, but he lowered himself back onto the bed. Though it continued to creak, he felt himself sink into the warm softness. Nothing at all like grass. He still wasn't sure if he really liked it, but... it wasn't too bad. He slowly shuffled under the blankets, resting his head against the pillows, his eyes locked on Thornstriker. She just continued to smile at him, holding his hand as he relaxed.

She let go, only to reach up and stroke his face. "Do you like it?"

"... Strange."

She giggled. "Yes, I suppose it is, but you'll get used to it." She reached over him to shut off the remaining light in the room before lying down beside him. Now they were face to face in the dark. In a bed. Alone together.

A wave of embarrassment suddenly came over her, but she couldn't look away. She didn't want Bloodshed to think anything was wrong. He had to get used to this... and so did she. Besides, this was probably the least embarrassing thing they would do. After all, they still had to have sex.

She gasped when a hand came up and touched her face, gently stroking over her cheek. She could feel herself flush, but she continued to look into those bright red eyes piercing the dark, looking right at her.

"... Sleep?"

"Y-Yes... L-Let's go to sleep, okay? So close your eyes."

He did as he was told, but not before he moved his hand from her face and moved his arm around her waist. Her eyes widened when he pulled her closer to him, keeping her in a gentle, but strong hold. He didn't say anything else, but she heard his breathing start to even out. Maybe he was more tired than she realized.

"... Good night, Bloodshed."

So unable to do anything else but let him hold her, Thornstriker fell asleep too. 


End file.
